


They [podfic]

by brassmama



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Agender Poe, Coming Out, F/M, Gender Identity, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Binary Poe, Podfic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of 'They' by Scarlett_Rogue</p><p>"It's taken Poe a long time to get to where they are now, to accept this part of their identity. Poe has never been a boy, and so few people know it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702467) by [Scarlett_Rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue). 



 

Podfic link (right-click to save): [Click Here to Stream](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/they.mp3)

Link to the audiofic archive post: [Click Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/they-0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to paraka for hosting!
> 
> Cover art by me.


End file.
